Military Love
by Ebony Death
Summary: Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang are to be married! However, after the events at the end of Brotherhood (caution: possible spoilers) Roy is Fuhrer and this love story is getting hectic.
1. Almost Ready

The day was finally here and Riza felt beautiful. She had never really cared about things like beauty before, well not for many years anyway. There always seemed to me more important things to worry about. Today, however, she was the most important thing in the world. The past year had been so hectic, but she had made it through. Riza sighed. She didn't know if she was really ready for this day. There had been so many changes already and she didn't know how many more she could handle.

"Oh! You look so beautiful!" Riza turned around suddenly to face the squealing voice behind her. Riza suddenly felt uncomfortable faced with her four bridesmaids, each stunningly gorgeous in her gown.

"I already told you, there will be no squealing of any sort on my wedding day." Riza looked directly at Sheska as she spoke. Sheska gave her a look that was both timid and apologetic.

"But it's true! I've never seen someone so pretty!" Riza looked down to see Elysia. Riza still felt a pang of grief every time she looked at the girl, but she couldn't help but laugh now. "Mommy said you needed something blue to wear for good luck so I brought you this flower."

"Thank you Elysia. That's very thoughtful of you. Winry, would you help me put this in my hair?"

"Of course!" Winry placed the flower carefully in Riza's golden locks, now almost as long as her own. "Wow! Elysia's right, you are the prettiest person I've ever seen!" Riza now had everything she needed: something old – a necklace that once belonged to her mother, something new – the wedding dress, something borrowed – Roy's pocket watch, and something blue – the flower in her hair. Looking in the mirror, Riza couldn't deny that she did look beautiful. Her dress was simple, yet elegant, and was just loose enough for her to fit her favorite pistol underneath its skirt. The pocket watch laid perfectly on her waist in place of a ribbon. Her hair was loose so that its length could be seen and was pulled back by two small barrettes, one on either side of her head. The flower sat gently on her head and the necklace hung around her neck. It was a pearl necklace with a charm of silver and diamond that matched her simple, silver engagement ring perfectly. There was no denying it, Riza Hawkeye was gorgeous.

Gracia walked in. "Have any of you seen Elysia? I've been looking all over…" She spotted Elysia standing next to Winry. "Come now Elysia. It's time to sit down. You girls all look fantastic, but shouldn't you be heading over to the chapel? It's getting late." With that Gracia and Elysia headed out.


	2. A Year of Preparations

Originally both Riza and Roy had wanted a quiet wedding. The military could handle the paperwork and no one would make a big deal about it. Roy had proposed shortly after the "Promised Day." Roy had taken her out and told her that he loved her. He said that he was scared he was going to lose her and he couldn't handle that. He said that if he lost her, he would die. Then he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Riza was in such a state of shock that she couldn't answer at first. She wanted to tell him that she had always loved him and that she wouldn't be able to live without him either, but she couldn't speak. Roy placed the silver ring in her hand and closed her fingers around it. He told her to take as much time as she liked and then he was gone. She went running after him, but when she got back to his office, he was surrounded. Because of the events of the "Promised Day" Bradley has lost his position as Fuhrer and Roy was chosen to fill the position. Riza was overjoyed for Roy – he finally had everything he had worked for – but his new position changed everything about their relationship. Roy was the nation's new superstar so the wedding became a very public affair. Before she knew it, the guest list was a couple thousand people long and Riza was overwhelmed. It was Gracia who had finally stepped in and helped Riza get things under control.

The wedding was to be held in a chapel in Central. Only personal friends and family would be invited to the ceremony, though it would be broadcast to all of Amestris. However, the reception was open to many, many more. Riza would have four bridesmaids. Her maid of honor would be Rebecca and the other three would be Winry, Sheska, and Maria. Riza offered to let Elicia be the flower girl, but Gracia wanted to keep her daughter out of the limelight. Riza could hardly blame her. Alex had agreed to run the ceremony and Jean accepted Roy's offer to be his best man. If the wedding made Riza realize one thing, it was that she and Roy had no life outside of the military.

The details of the wedding bored Riza to no end. She had no interest in the color of the flowers or the flavor of cake. The only preparations that Riza was glad to get involved with were those dealing with security. The wedding was going to be very public and therefore the guests, including Roy and herself, would be very exposed. If there was one thing Colonel Riza Hawkeye – and yes, she had been promoted, a fact that made her very proud – would not let happen, it was a security breach on her special day. Riza had made sure that nothing would be able to ruin her wedding.


	3. The Ceremony

Riza felt like she was going to throw up as the chapel doors opened. There were so many people sitting there, watching her. Somehow, she made it to the altar without tripping over herself, an impressive achievement considering she felt like she was going to faint and was wearing heels tall and skinny enough to kill someone with. The rest of the ceremony was a blur to her. Alex said some things then Roy said some things then she read out some words and then Alex said some more things, but she couldn't for the life of her tell you what was said. The whole time, all she could think about was the look in Roy's eyes. Even for something like this he had that cold, determined look in his eyes. Riza could tell he had the same passion for this marriage as he did for ruling Amestris. After looking in his eyes, Riza no longer had any doubt that what she was doing was the right thing.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Roy leaned in for the final part of the ceremony. Before he kissed her, he whispered in Riza's ear so that only she could hear, "Now my dear, you truly are a queen." Then he brought his lips to hers and at once Riza felt all the emotions she had been holding in for the past year… no more than that…all the feelings she had ever held inside her pouring out in a single moment. As she pressed her lips against his, tears streamed down her face. Roy represented everything she had ever wanted, worked for, protected, and loved. In that moment all her hopes for the future and her fears of what was to come were released. All the pain they had been through together, all the suffering and sacrifice, no longer mattered. As she crumbled into his arms it suddenly seemed that everything would be alright. Finally, Riza had found the sanctuary she had been searching for. Since the moment her father had passed, the world had seemed like a horrible and cruel place, wrong in so many ways. Now it suddenly seemed right again. For the first time in years, Riza felt true happiness. Roy pulled away and wiped the tears from Riza's eyes.

"I'm glad I trusted you. Since that day so many years ago, I never once doubted that I made the right decision. I'm just so happy that I did." Riza's voice was soft and muffled by tears. "Roy, I want you to know how happy you've made me. My whole life has been filled with regret… regret about my father, regret about Ishval, about Hughes… but now… now it seems like everything is somehow justified. It's horrible, I know. But if none of that had happened, I never would have ended up with you." Riza began to sob again. She felt so stupid. All of Amestris was watching an all she could do was lie there in Roy's arms sobbing.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes our ceremony for today. If you would all make your way to the reception area we can get this party started." At the sound of Rebecca's voice, the guests began to exit the chapel. Winry came over to Riza and gently grabbed her arm.

"Come on, let's go get you changed." Roy looked confused as Riza started to walk off with her bridesmaids.

"What do you mean get changed? I didn't realize she had multiple costumes." If she wasn't already crying, Riza would have laughed. She had never seen or heard Roy as baffled as at that very moment.

After a long silence, Rebecca finally answered his question, "Well Roy, it wouldn't really be a party unless someone ended up in a miniskirt."


	4. A Reception Fit for a Queen (SPOILERS!)

As promised, Riza walked into the reception in a blue and gold dress fully equipped with its own miniskirt. Much of the wedding, including the dresses, had been based around the blue and gold of the military uniforms, since so many of the guests were from the military. Riza had calmed down and was no longer crying. Her bridesmaids had done a lovely job of fixing up her makeup and she now looked ready to face the reception ahead. As she walked in, Riza looked around. She had been in so much shock during the ceremony that she hadn't really paid attention to all the people who had come to celebrate with her. There were so many familiar and new faces and it made her happy to know that so many people cared about Roy and her. Riza spotted Winry sitting all alone. The Elric brothers, unfortunately, had been unable to attend as Edward was in Creta and Alphonse in Xing. Riza felt bad for Winry. She knew that if it were up to her, Winry would be in Creta with Ed rather than here at this wedding. Winry had been a big part of the planning committee for the wedding. She said it was so she could learn how to plan a wedding right so that when Ed returned theirs would be the best wedding ever. Although she put on a determined and cheerful mask, Riza could tell that she really was lonely. Riza approached Winry.

"You should go dance. There's plenty of boys out there who would love to dance with someone as pretty as you."

Winry turned in surprise. "Lieutenant... I mean Colonel… I mean Hawkeye…"

She was stumbling over the words and Riza almost burst out laughing. "Come now Winry. We're friends. I mean for god's sake your my bridesmaid. Call me Riza."

"Can I help you with something Col-" She paused for a second, "Riza?"

"You don't seem to be having that much fun Winry. It's a party! Go dance!"

"But isn't the first dance supposed to go to the newly-weds? You two haven't danced yet."

"We're saving our dance for after dinner. But everyone else is dancing. Look there's Rebecca with Jean and even Gracia's dancing with Heymans. I know your preferred partner isn't here, but at least go take little Elicia out on the floor."

"Well Elicia seems pretty set on breaking her mother away from Breda and dancing with her so I think I'll stay here. I've got my punch." Suddenly Winry stopped. She looked white as a ghost as she peered over Riza's shoulder. "D…d…did you see that?"

Riza turned around but didn't seen anything out of the ordinary. "See what?"

"Oh nevermind. Probably just my mind playing tricks on me. I'm going to go outside for some fresh air."

"I'll come-"

"Riza!" Roy was calling her. "It's almost time for dinner! You should come over here and sit down!"

Riza looked apologetically at Winry. "Go sit with him. You are the bride and all. I'll be back by the time they serve dinner." With that Winry walked away and out the nearest door.

Riza walked over to Roy. They said hello to guests and eventually made it to their seats. Soon after, the food was served and Riza couldn't help but notice the empty seat at her table. Winry still hadn't returned. Roy noticed the worried look on her face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh it's just that I seem to have lost Winry. She went outside and hasn't come back yet."

"Hmmm? Well we can't have her going missing now can we? Fullmetal would kill us if he found out." Roy turned to two of the soldiers standing nearby. "You two! Go find Winry for me. She was the cute blonde one in the ceremony."

"Yes sir!" The two soldiers ran off to look.

"Better?"

"Much." Riza really did feel better now that Winry was being searched for. She knew there was probably nothing to be afraid of, but after seeing the look on Winry's face, she did worry.

"Good. Now it's time to cut the cake."

Dessert went well. There were no unexplained hiccups and everyone was in a good mood after the food and lovely speeches given by some choice friends. However, neither Winry or the soldiers had yet to return. Finally it was time for the "first dance" of the evening. Riza got up and joined Roy on the dance floor. The two of them had practiced the dance numerous times, but never before had either of them had so much passion. Dancing there Riza felt as though she and Roy were one being moving together to the music. For a little while she even forgot about Winry and the fear she was feeling. The song ended and the next began. People started filtering onto the dance floor. Riza was in high demand. As the songs played she was swept from one partner to another: Roy to Alex to Jean to Elicia to Heymans to- Riza wasn't sure whose arms she had just spun into. They felt familiar, but somehow very foreign. She looked up to see who it was she was dancing with… and she almost collapsed.

"Hughes? W…w..what? But…but…but how? You- You're…you're dead."


	5. What the Heck is Going On?

The party instantly fell silent. The music stopped and people rushed over to help the terrified bride. To Riza, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. She couldn't wrap her head around what was going on. The man in front of her looked like Hughes, there was no doubt. Even the look in his eyes was the same. However, Hughes had long since been dead so there was no way this man could be him. Soon Riza felt the warmth of Roy's arms around her, but now even they could not offer her comfort.

"Daddy?" Elicia was poking the newcomer like he was some sort of alien. Riza could tell that the little girl understood the situation far too well for someone her age. Gracia ran over to pick up her daughter, but the man already had Elicia in his arms.

"Put her down." Gracia's voice tried to be strong, but shook like the rest of her body.

The man looked at Gracia. "She's my daughter too. Why can't I hold her?"

"You're not my husband." With that Gracia took Elicia out of the man's arms and pulled her close. Gracia turned and walked out of the room, and Riza wondered if she was the only one who noticed Gracia's tears.

Suddenly, Riza felt the cool metal of the gun hidden below her skirt brush her thigh. What was she doing? She was Colonel Riza Hawkeye. Maybe she had trouble with big parties and fancy ceremonies, but one thing she could do no problem was deal with suspicious figures. Riza jumped out of Roy's arms, pulled out the gun, and pointed it straight at the Hughes/not-Hughes man in front of her. Riza was about to demand he give her answers when the man started writhing and screaming.

"Get out! Move! Leave!" He was shouting at all the people in the room. Riza wondered if there was truly any reason for evacuation, but she knew that if nothing was done there would be a panic. It seemed though that Roy already had her covered. All the military personnel in the room (which was a large portion of the guests) had immediately snapped into action. People were being systematically evacuated and Riza went to go take her place among the others.

As she started to leave, the man grabbed her ankle. "Help me," he whispered in between two of his screams. Then he let her go. At that moment Riza remembered Winry. Riza wondered if Winry had seen this coming. Maybe that was why she left. Riza hoped Winry was alright. The man screamed again. Now he was on the floor writhing like he was in agony. Riza knew she had to help him, but she didn't know how. She couldn't stand to see Hughes in so much pain. She knelt down and tried to figure out what was wrong, but she couldn't tell. It was probably some alchemic trick, but she couldn't say for sure.

Suddenly a new voice rang out. "Stay away from him!" Riza immediately backed up, her head spinning.

"You're a little late aren't you," Roy's voice was calm and cool like always, "Fullmetal?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for how long its been for the last update. I'm pretty busy right now so i'm updating when I can.**


End file.
